Blackmail
by Cool-Kittie
Summary: Draco Malfoy's Grades are slipping and he needs help. He Blackmails Hermione Granger into helping him. Things happen! Please RR! My first fanfiction. :
1. Low grades

Blackmail  
  
Chapter One  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter universe. Not me.  
  
  
  
"Draco! Get down here! Now!"  
  
Draco Malfoy was spread out on his bed when he heard his father holler at him. A few seconds later, a terrified house elf came charging into his bedroom. "Hurry, Master Draco, your father is wanting to talk with you."  
  
Draco sighed, then stood up and went to speak with his father. "Do you realize that last year you had the second lowest mark in Transfiguration?" asked his father before Draco had even reached the bottom of the staircase. Draco cringed as he remembered his mark-seventy-five, only five marks higher than Neville Longbottom. His father had been murderously enraged, and apparently still was.  
  
"Yes Father, I do." Draco replied. "I will do better this year," he added, in an attempt to placate his father.  
  
"You won't just do better, you will have at least the second highest marks in the class!" Lucius said, seething.  
  
"Yes Father." Draco waited for his father to say something more, but the conversation was apparently over. Draco went quietly back to his room.  
  
How on earth am I supposed to get my grades that high without cheating? No one in Slytherin was smart enough to help him, and he wouldn't sink so low as to ask someone from any of the other houses.  
  
But then again, he didn't have to ask. He could do it the Slytherin way- blackmail.  
  
Now whom would he get to tutor him? Of course-it was too obvious. Hermione Granger! She was the top of the class; with her help, he could easily bring his grade up to second highest! Now whoever said mudbloods had no use? Draco thought, smirking. A plan formed in his mind. If he caught her doing something she shouldn't, he could threaten to tell Snape if she wouldn't tutor him. She was always out after dark trying to get a book from the library-he could tell Filch that someone was going to be there. Then he could go in his invisibility cloak and save her. She would owe him, or risk being expelled. He was a genius, plain and simple!  
  
Thanks to salamander for help with my story! 


	2. Working the plan

Blackmail  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter universe.  
  
Draco arrived at Hogwarts none the worse for wear, and was sitting at the Slytherin table watching the sorting. It was the same boring ceremony as every year, but that didn't keep him from clapping for every new Slytherin. Being the sneaky Slytherin he was, Draco already knew that Granger was going to the library tomorrow night after dark. So Draco had left an anonymous note for Filch. Getting all wrapped up in his plotting thoughts he missed clapping when Jerry, Samantha and Samson joined their table. He came back to earth when the food appeared on the table. He began to gorge himself with food. Draco couldn't wait till tomorrow. He quickly finished his food, then went to his dormitory to go to bed so he wouldn't be tired tomorrow.  
  
The next morning he woke up with the sun in his eyes because he forgot to close his bed curtains. For once this didn't bother him because he was always in a good mood when he had an evil plan. His first class was potions. He came in late, but Professor Snape didn't say anything because he favored Draco. "Sorry about that Sir." Professor Snape was the only teacher Draco was polite to, because he was his favorite teacher. The class went well excluding Longbottom blowing up the review potion, at which Snape to said, "Longbottom we did this last year, can't you wait till we learn some new potions to blow up the dungeons." Draco laughed along with all the other Slytherins.  
  
The rest of the classes weren't so enjoyable, but the thought of his plan entertained him. Lunch came soon and then the afternoon classes. He was now in his problem class, transfiguration. Granger was doing great as usual. He felt resentful that it came so easy for her. He was pleased to see that Potter and Weasly were having trouble too! Soon class adjourned, then they went to supper. After supper Draco rushed to his common room to get ready. Draco grabbed his green invisibility cloak, and went to the entrance to the library to wait for Granger.  
  
He stood just outside the library waiting to see her go in. Shortly afterwards a figure passed him and went in. He followed her inside, staying close by, and it wasn't long before he heard the old caretaker's voice say, "Well, well Miss Norris, I think someone's in here." Draco heard Hermione gasp and say "oh no." She tried to hide behind a bookshelf, but if he didn't help her she would get caught. He played around with the thought of leaving her, but he needed her help as much as she needed his. He walked up behind her, threw the cloak over her head, and put his hand over her mouth. She started mumbling. This isn't good he thought, and whispered in her ear, "if you don't shut up, you'll get caught." She shut up. Thoughts rushing through his mind, he pulled her out of the library and into the hall.  
  
Once he got her somewhere Filch couldn't find them he took his hand off her mouth. "Malfoy?" she asked "but why?" "Malfoy? But why?" he mocked. "Simple I saved you from Filch, now you owe me something" said Draco. "Thanks" then she started to leave. Before she could get very far Draco grabbed her arm and said, "It's not that easy. I'll tell you what you owe me. My grades are low and you're going to tutor me till they're higher. Meet me in the library tomorrow after classes or else..." "Or else what?" she asked. "Or else I'll tell Snape you were out after dark." Hermione gasped, "You wouldn't!" "Oh yes I would, and Mudblood, don't be late." As he walked back to his room he was feeling very satisfied with himself. "This will be fun," he thought. 


	3. Before the library

Blackmail  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter universe.  
  
The next morning Draco woke up with the sun in his eyes again. "Shit! Father had better get someone to close the drapes on his bed for him." He got up and went down to breakfast. "Man, he was starved. Must have been from all that work he did last night. He couldn't wait to annoy Granger out of her wits! This was going to be one good day." When he sat down at the table he happily noted that Granger was glaring at him. He smirked back. "No amount of boring classes could ruin today for him." He smirked at Granger again. Satisfied with the pure look of loathing she gave him he turned back to his food.  
  
Hermione was steaming mad. "How dare he! Now I have to waste my time on him instead of being able to study!" She glared at him only to have him smirk at her. "How dare he! He was laughing at her!" She must have looked even madder because he smirked again. Hermione started plotting ways to get back at him. Lots of nasty spells crossed her mind. When she realized what she was doing she mentally chastised herself, "honestly Hermione you're acting as cruel as him." She quickly switched her thoughts over to her food.  
  
Draco headed for his first class of the day, potions. When he got to the class Scarface, Weasel, and Granger were talking. "Oh, just wait till Snape gets here," thought Draco. His fiendish thoughts came true as Snape glided into the classroom "Potter!" He said "talking is not accepted. We'll just have to separate the dream team. Ms Granger you go with Longbottom. See if you can keep him from blowing up the dungeon. Potter, you're with Draco. Maybe with his help you can get something right for once. Weasly go with Goyle and do try to get it right." Draco was pleased, a chance to torment Potter! "Hey! Potter, when are you joining that club for people with face problems?" said Draco in a fake concerned voice. The class had just started!  
  
Classes that day went by fast and before he knew it he was in Transfiguration. Turning a mouse into a stuffed animal, it turned PINK! "His worst nightmare was coming true!" Apparently Granger was the only one that noticed. She leaned over and whispered to him "Now I see why you need my help." Then she proceeded to give him instructions on how to fix it. He let out a breath when it turned into a stuffed animal that wasn't pink. "Why had she helped him? He was always a jerk to her." Then his father's way of thinking took over. "She must think I'll tell if she doesn't help me in class." Well he wasn't going to correct her, after all the more help he got the better!  
  
  
  
Draco ate his supper before he had to go meet Hermione in the library. He had decided that he would get her to tutor him in one of the rooms he had discovered in the dungeons that Filch didn't even know about. "Now which one?" Finally he decided on the one behind the picture of the muggle torture device. It really gave him the creeps, but if it did that to him he couldn't wait to see how Granger reacted to it! He glanced at her happy to see she was having a row with Weasly. He just loved it when friends fought. They stopped arguing, and if that wasn't enough they hugged and made up. It felt like his supper was going to come up. Then he started to wonder why he was looking at the Mudblood. "Oh yeah," he reminded himself, "she's part of your evil plan!" He got up and headed to the library to wait for Granger with evil thoughts flying through his mind.  
  
  
  
(********************************************************************(  
  
Yeah I got reviews! Please tell me what you think of it even if it's not good. I have almost the whole story planned and the more response I get the faster I type. And anybody who would like to know, I like to keep things partially respectable so unless I decide to have them get married (and seeing as they're not even out of school that's not very likely) there will be no sex or things that should be rated R.  
  
But keep telling me what you think! 


	4. The Room!

Black Mail  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter universe.  
  
  
  
Draco arrived at the library ready to make Grangers life miserable, she was already there sitting at a table nose buried in a book. "Little surprise in that" thought Draco. He walked up to her and whispered, "Hey mudblood" then started to walk away, she didn't follow "well, aren't you coming". She looked surprised and then asked confused, "didn't you say to meet you in the library?" "Good the enemy is confused," thought Draco.  
  
"But I never said you were tutoring me in the library" he said walking away. This time she followed. Draco led her down through the castle to the dungeons, her curiosity was apparent. When they arrived at the picture Hermione looked shocked then choked out the words "It's a guillotine". "Yes!" He knew it would shock her. Then she composed herself and muttered something about a french revolution. Draco ran his finger along the blade of the guillotine in the picture and a hole materialized in the wall. The hole disappeared after they entered.  
  
Wow was all Hermione could say. The room was not very large and most of the space was occupied by the table and chairs in the middle, but the walls were covered in wizard paintings of historical events, even Professor Binns could make a class interesting with the aid of these walls. Hermione sat down in one of the chairs still admiring the walls, and then asked, "Do you know who painted this?" "No I do not, and after seeing it a few times it gets boring," answered Draco sounding bored. "Can we get on with the lesson?" asked Draco silently pleased she liked the room.  
  
"Ok, I've brought some things for you to transfigure," said Hermione taking out a couple things including a groundhog, a toothbrush, and a rock. They started with first year stuff to see when the problem started; he successfully changed a toothpick into a nettle, but when they got to fourth year stuff he started to have trouble, and the fifth year just couldn't do it. "Ok now we know your problem, you started having trouble in the fourth year" said Hermione. He tried again swishing his wand and concentrating on changing the rock into a brick but it melted! "No, no, no your moving your wand the wrong way" said Hermione and showed him how with her own wand. He still didn't get it, so she came up behind him and took his hand and moved it the right way. Hermione let go, he tried it again and it worked, but for some strange reason his hand was tingling where she had touched it. The lessons went on and they met there every day, Draco found himself enjoying their meetings. He found it fun to watch her face get red when he insulted her and even redder when she couldn't make him mad too.  
  
Hermione was fed up, Draco kept insulting her, and she couldn't stand it much longer. "A truce" asked Draco "what do you mean"? "I mean that we stop trying to make each other mad and call each other by our real names" answered Hermione. Draco was disappointed, "he was having fun and she looks so hot when she is mad." He quickly wiped that thought out of his mind and agreed to the truce. This was going to be difficult!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Thanks to any one that reviewed. Sorry that my grammar isn't good. Review more good and bad reviews allowed just give me your opinion. I already have the next chapter started. 


End file.
